


Problem Solved

by icandrawamoth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The assassins are huddling for warmth, Shaun refuses to sink to this level, and Desmond takes matters into his own hands.





	Problem Solved

It's late, the space heater has broken down, and the Sanctuary is freezing. Desmond is too tired for another session in the Animus, but the rate at which he's shivering under his thin blanket is keeping him awake. Across the room, he can see Shaun silhouetted against his computer screen, twitching every now and then as he studiously avoids prolonged shivering. Rebecca and Lucy are huddled next to the malfunctioning heater as if it's mere presence will somehow warm them up anyway.

“I have an idea,” Desmond says into the silence and pauses when three pairs of eyes turn toward him.

“You're supposed to be sleeping,” Lucy scolds him mildly. “You need your strength.”

“None of us can sleep when we're freezing to death,” he volleys back. “But you two seem to have the right idea. If we sleep together – I mean, just next to each other – we can share body heat. Then one of us can go into town in the morning and pick up a new heater.”

The women give him a considering look, but Shaun instantly insists, “I am not _cuddling_ with you three. Assassins do not cuddle.”

“Assassins are no good when their fingers are numb,” Rebecca quips, standing up and gathering her blanket before helping Lucy to her feet. She shoots a look at their resident historian. “How many typos have you made in the last five minutes?”

Shaun glares as she laughs. Desmond rolls over and makes room. Lucy and Rebecca take places next to him on the ground, Lucy in the middle. Surprisingly enough, it's not at all awkward. It's more like a dog pile of siblings or childhood friends than anything. The three of them all fix Shaun with rather impressive puppy-dog eyes.

“You're not doing us any good shivering over there,” Lucy reasons.

“Someone needs to keep watch.”

“You can do that from over here,” Desmond says.

Shaun holds back for another long moment before throwing up his hands. “Oh, you three aren't going to let this go, are you? Fine!” He stalks over and plops down to sit back to back with Desmond; the newest Assassin can feel the heat of him through his blanket. “I'm staying right here. This doesn't count as cuddling.”

Refusing to let him have the last word, Desmond rolls over again and wraps his arms around the other man's waist, toppling him with an undignified squawk that makes them all burst into laughter.


End file.
